


Принцесса в башне

by Kaia_Neri



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaia_Neri/pseuds/Kaia_Neri
Summary: Он запирает ее в башне.Она рушит его город.{Связанные драбблы}





	1. Принцесска

Эрик почти жалеет, что не прикончил ее в первые три секунды после восхождения на трон, как сделал это с ее матерью и с любовницей Т’Чаллы.

— Я построила этот город, — говорит Шури, — если что-то в нем сломается, ты будешь чинить, да?

— Хорошо, _принцесска_ , — усмехается Эрик. — Ты будешь жить.

Он ее не убивает, запирает в башне — как в старых сказках, смеется:

— Отращивай волосы. Может, кто-то тебя спасет.

Шури бросает на него полный ярости взгляд — в этой башне нет даже нормальной уборной, что уж говорить о любом намеке на технологии, которые она могла бы использовать? И да. Волосы она обрезает под корень.

— Хей, _принцесска_ , — Эрик приносит с собой ноутбук — крайней допотопный, созданный далеко за пределами Ваканды, но даже при виде него у Шури глаза загораются. — Я дам тебе это, если скажешь, что не так с рельсами.

— Сказала же, — довольно щурится девчонка, — никто не починит этот город, кроме меня.

И она не врет — город был построен задолго до ее рождения, но не было ничего, до чего бы она не добралась улучшая, совершенствуя и доводя до одной ей понятного идеала.

— Так ведь ты жива, — хмыкает Эрик, подбрасывая в руке ноутбук. — Так подскажешь моим людям, что именно сломалось… или…

Он высовывает ноутбук в окно.

— Стой! — выкрикивает Шури, протягивая руки. — Я… — Она выдыхает. — То есть… Я помогу.

Эрик улыбается — у каждого можно найти свое слабое место, каждому можно найти свою цену. Эта _принцесска_ явно надеялась сбежать с помощью ноутбука. А еще она не умела лгать. Совсем. Ни голосом, ни лицом, ни жестами. Она старалась. Она училась этому — вот так, на ходу.

Эрику было ее почти жаль.

— Ты потеряла всех, — говорит он, глядя на нее, сидящую над разобранным ноутбуком.

Шури вздрагивает и смотрит на него, но микросхему из рук не упускает. Эрик тихо смеется.

— Ты потеряла всех, но помогаешь мне не дать Ваканде развалиться на части. Убийце твоего брата, твоей матери…

 _Принцесска_ смотрит на него, стараясь сдержать себя. Но в ее глазах он читает достаточно.

— Так ты планируешь убить только меня, — хмыкает Эрик, — или снесешь весь город?

Ему кажется — если бы Шури могла, она бы убила его прямо тут.

Она и пытается — в очередной его визит. Становится так, чтобы нанести неожиданный удар, в руке сжата заточенная железка, но у него неплохой опыт. Эрик ловит ее руку, выворачивает, впечатывает Шури лицом в стену, смеется над ней:

— Неужели ты думала, что ты сильней брата? Маленькая глупая бесполезная девчонка.

— Да, но твой город рухнет без меня, — с удовольствием проговаривает Шури.

Она — чертов гений — как-то сделала так, что город начал разваливаться. Отказывали системы, выходили ошибки. Без нее было никак. Без нее город бы рухнул. Допустить это сейчас, когда за пределами Ваканды его воины покоряют мир, Эрик не мог.

— Только поэтому ты еще жива, — говорит Эрик, вжимая ее в стену и отпуская. — Собирайся. Пойдешь со мной. Будешь исправлять то, что сотворила.

Шури отступает, потирая запястье, и, вскинув брови на миг, говорит с едва заметной усмешкой:

— Ни. За. Что.

У каждого есть своя цена. Эрик думает, что найдет то, за что можно купить эту _принцесску_.

— Ты спрашивал, планирую ли я убить только тебя, — говорит Шури и улыбается довольно. — Вот тебе мой ответ.

Эрик качает головой, не веря.

— Там — мирные люди.

— Там те, кто принял на трон тебя, — делает шаг к нему Шури и говорит с мстительной одержимостью: — Этот город рухнет. И я молюсь Басте, чтобы он погреб тебя под своими обломками.

Эрик не отшатывается от нее, нет. Он понимает. Он понимает ее одержимость. Ее желание убить его и всех, кто принял его на троне Ваканды.

— А у нас намного больше общего, чем я думал, **_принцесса_** , — говорит он тихо.

И уходит. В свой разваливающийся город, где садится на свой шатающийся трон. Чтобы смотреть из трескающихся окон своего тронного зала на высокую и прочную башню, где заточена гордая принцесса Ваканды.


	2. Ешь

Шури понимает, что сходит с ума, на двадцатый день одиночного заточение. С ней никто не говорит. Ей стараются не показываться на глаза. И если раньше она не тяготилась одиночеством, вполне способная на месяц выпасть из реальности, доделывая проект и питаясь исключительно потому, что кто-то что-то давал ей прямо в руки и говорил:

— Ешь.

Она открывает глаза, глядя на единственного, кто открыто поднимался в ее башню. Шури не ела всего-то три дня, а уже появилась слабость во всем теле, и нет прежней одержимости идеей, которая спасла бы и заставила встать и делать… хоть что-то.

— Ешь, или я буду кормить тебя, — слышится этот ненавистный голос. — Ты всё еще нужна мне живой.

Шури смеется. А потом пытается отползти, когда он жестко хватает ее за челюсть, нажимает на щеки, вынуждая открыть рот и вливает какую-то жижу. И отпускает. Шури наклоняется на бок, кашляет, что-то проглатывает, что-то выплевывает, смотрит яростно.

— Ешь, — повторяет ненавистный голос. — Мне повторить?

Не нужно. Она берет подрагивающей рукой кусок свежего хлеба, откусывает с силой, словно перегрызает чужую глотку. Ответом ей служит усмешка.

Чертов ублюдок. Ей даже нельзя… умереть. Шури вскакивает на ноги от этой мысли, хватается за стену, когда перед глазами разливается муть, осторожно садится.

Ей нельзя умирать. Нет. Нет. Не до тех пор, пока жив убийца ее брата и матери. Нельзя.

Нельзя.

И Шури с силой вцепляется в кусок хлеба и хлебает похлебку, почти представляя, что это — плоть и кровь ее врага. Она, конечно, сходит с ума, но отчего-то эта мысль приятна.

Шури усмехается и ест.


	3. Рушить город

Нормальный человеческий голос Шури не слышала уже месяца два. И лиц почти не видела — только мельком, только в тенях, только постаравшись поймать невидимых подданных ее врага.

Однажды она вцепляется в рукав охранницы, смотрит жадно в такое простое, такое знакомое лицо, слыша только биение сердца в собственных ушах. Охранница высокомерно вздергивает подбородок, выдергивает рукав из судорожно сжатых пальцев, гордо отворачивается и уходит.

Шури ведь кажется, что она сердито выдохнула: «Предательница!»

Ведь кажется, да?

— А чего ты хотела? — спрашивает Нукия. — Ты — позволила городу рушиться. Ты предала Ваканду.

— Значит, я для них предательница, — просто говорит Шури, сидя на своей койке.

Она не спорит. Не кричит. Не вспоминает, что это _он_ пришел в ее страну — в ее мир — и уничтожил всё, до чего дотянулся… Она просто не стала собирать осколки. Она просто…

— Ты строила этот город своими мыслями, — говорит мать, ласково касаясь ее щеки. — Тебе больней всех от того, что он рушится.

Шури закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как по щекам бегут горячие слезы.

— Эй, — брат ласково стирает слезы. — Всё хорошо. Это был твой город. И ты вправе его обрушить на головы… невинных.

Это совсем не в стиле Т’Чаллы, и Шури открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть пустоту. Услышать пустоту. Она не слышала человеческого голоса уже два месяца. Это — лишь тени и иллюзии. Она просто сходит с ума.

Бывает.

И Шури снова закрывает глаза, чтобы хоть еще на миг…

— Охрана тебя расстроила? — прикосновение к плечу не призрачное, реальное. — Поезд сошел с рельс. Они винят тебя.

Шури открывает глаза и смотрит в лицо своего врага. Ее голос хриплый, разучившийся правильно говорить:

— Это — мой город. И я вправе его рушить.

Ее враг смотрит ей в глаза, вынуждая опустить веки, чтобы не видеть его такой понимающий взгляд, касается почти призрачно мокрой щеки и спрашивает едва слышно:

— Тогда почему ты плачешь, принцесса?

Шури вцепляется пальцами в койку. Потому что хочется вцепиться в него — то ли, чтобы вырвать глотку, мстя, то ли чтобы уткнуться лбом в плечо, заходясь в рыданиях.

Потому что... просто. Просто она сходит с ума.

Бывает.


	4. Стекло под ногами

Под его ногами хрустит стекло — прекрасный город рушится на глазах, разбрасывая во все стороны осколки и обломки. Хрустит под ногами стекло. Эрик смотрит по сторонам, активирует костюм и вытаскивает детей из-под обломков — хоть что-то. Хоть. Что-то.

— Вы нашли проблему? — спрашивает он позже, много позже.

— Мы даже не понимаем, как работают половина систем, — отводит глаза ученый. — Принцесса — гений. Вы должны уговорить ее… помочь нам.

Эрик кивает.

Должен.

Он всегда что-то должен — памяти отца, правительству, своему народу, этому городу… Детям, которые смотрят на него как на спасителя, когда он вытаскивает их из-под рушащихся стен города. Не то, чтобы ему вообще есть дело до этих детей. Не должно быть. Не. Должно.

Он взлетает по ступеням башни, распахивает дверь и смотрит в лицо принцессы. И в голову впервые приходит, что в башнях живут не только прекрасные принцессы, но и злобные ведьмы — такие, каких боятся заточить в обычных камерах, такие, каких нельзя сжечь на кострах. Такие…

Спокойный, полный чего-то темного и яростного взгляд почти заставляет споткнуться. Почти. Но не останавливает.

— Исправь! — приказывает Эрик, хватая ее за плечи и вздергивая ее на ноги. — Почини этот город!

А принцесса только склоняет голову и спрашивает спокойно:

— Зачем?

Эрик сжимает пальцы так сильно, но она даже не вздрагивает, просто смотрит, просто улыбается с холодным отстраненным торжеством.

_Принцесса… Ты здесь?.._

Он разжимает пальцы и, качая головой, шагает назад.

Ее можно пытать. Ее можно ломать. Ее можно подключить к какой-нибудь технологии, чтобы влезть в голову. Только будет ли от этого толк?..

— Принцесса? — одними губами зовет Эрик.

— Я рушу твой город, — отвечает она так же, шагая к нему. — Я рушу твой мир.

— Но страдают твои люди, — замечает он.

— А были ли они хоть когда-то моими? — смеется принцесса, отворачивается от него и идет к окну, из которого видна сегодняшняя трагедия, пальцы вцепляются в косяк. — Но город был моим. Уходите. Если уйдете, останетесь живы.

Отступить по требованию поверженной принцессы? Эрик собирается сказать что-то, но Шури, даже не глядя на него, переходит к другому окну.

За окном — город. Ее рушащийся, разбрасывающий во все стороны обломки и осколки город. На полу — кровавый след от босых ног.

А под ногами Эрика хрустит стекло.


	5. Этот город

— Зачем? — хмурится Шури, пока Эрик пинцетом вытаскивает осколки стекол из ее стоп.

— Да, я знаю, что есть продвинутые технологии, — говорит он с усмешкой.

Ему всё еще странно от того, что не получаются порой самые простые вещи, которые выходит и у ребенка. Этот мир всё еще не принадлежал ему. Или он не принадлежал этому миру, не сросся с ним кровью и плотью, не понимал и не осознавал, что движет этими людьми… Хотя. Что может двигать людьми? Всегда — жадность и страх. И всё.

— Зачем самому? — корректирует вопрос Шури.

А. Да. Еще — месть.

— Потому что так надо, принцесса, — усмехается Эрик.

Потому что он то ли винит себя — за это стекло, за осколки, что мелким крошевом разлетелись не только по полу этой башни, но и по всему городу, то ли обвиняет ее — за то, что позволила этим осколкам разлететься, за то, что не помогла, не спасла свой город, с которым сроднилась не только кровью и плотью, но и самой душой — безумной, раскрошенной душой, полной тех же осколков и обломков, что и ее город.

Когда он вынимает осколки — ей больно. Она выныривает из своего безумия, она смотрит осознанным взглядом, она говорит спокойно:

— Я не отступлюсь. Проще меня убить, чем приходить и надеяться, что я спасу твой мир.

— Я надеюсь, что ты спасешь свой мир, — говорит Эрик. — То, что от него осталось.

Принцесса качает головой отрицательно, сводит брови к переносице и спрашивает:

— А от моего мира что-то осталось?

— Город, — напоминает Эрик.

Город, который пропитан ею, который умирает вместе с ней, который крошется тихим безумием… Он ведь не убил ее только поэтому, да? Потому что она — этот город. Они едины.

Звучит безумно глупо.

И безумно. И глупо.

— И города больше нет, — отвечает принцесса.


	6. Просто

— Им нужно просто уйти…

Из окон был виден город. Ее город. Ее сломанный, сломленный город, вспыхивающий происшествиями, пожарами, неполадками.

— Ты бы ушла?

Голос брата за спиной. Брата нет. Брат мертв. Но и сейчас он преподносит ей уроки.

— Ты бы ушла из города, который был твоим — по праву рождения или обретения? Ты бы ушла?

Он мудр, ее мертвый брат. Он всегда был мудрым, полным сострадания и сочувствия. Он был честным…

— Это другое.

— Разве?..

Слишком честным. Надо было просто послать дрона, чтобы тот убил незваного гостя, неучтенного наследника… Но брат был слишком честен. А она — слишком наивна.

— Он — захватчик. И город подчинен ему.

— Так сделай, чтобы город вновь подчинился тебе.

Это не реально. Это — ее галлюцинации. Шури знает это. Шури понимает, что ничего из сказанного родным голос за ее спиной не может быть правдой.

— Этот город был твоим. Ты сделала его своим… просто сделай это вновь.

Голос за ее спиной несет чушь, бред… Он — жесток и говорит о несбыточном.

— Ты знаешь как… вспомни.

Голос… глуп.

— Ты пришла в этот мир… в этот город… ты окинула его взглядом… а потом сделала своим… ты делала его своим до последнего… вспомни.

Шури вцепляется пальцами в оконную раму и смотрит на свой город, свой поверженный, но не сдавшийся город… и… Нет, она не вспоминает. Она всегда помнила об этом. О ком-то, чью память она спасла. О чем-то, что она сотворила с результатами спасения… Она помнила. Просто…

Просто.

— Будешь отращивать косы? — уточняет весело за спиной голос брата.

— Может быть, — отвечает с улыбкой Шури.

Город за ее окнами рушится, но может быть спасен.


	7. Волнами

Эрик думает, что быть королем — того не стоит, когда город рушится под его взглядом, когда жители Ваканды не верят, что он сможет его спасти, отстоять его в противостоянии с сумасшедшей принцессой.

— Она безумна, — докладывает охранница. — Разбила себе руки в кровь, стучась в дверь. Знает же, что не откроем.

Знает… или нет. В этой безумной голове столько всего, что так с ходу и не скажешь, есть ли там это знание. Есть ли там хоть что-то. Или только жажда мести и всепоглощающая пустота. И ему так… пусто от этого полного пустоты и осколков былого мира взгляда, что он давно не поднимается в башню.

— Она что-то говорит? — спрашивает Эрик.

Охранница колеблется, и это говорит больше остального — говорит. Что-то безумное, что-то выбивающее из колеи.

— Только «волнами», мой король, — склоняется охранница.

Что-то настолько простое?

Впрочем, она безумна. Принцесса Ваканды давно перешла грань, которая позволяет мыслить разумно. И он помог ей сделать этот шаг — сам подал руку, расстелил ковер из осколков ее мира и смотрел, как ступает она, раня ноги и душу, оставляя за собой кровавый след, как раненный зверь.

— …Волнами, — говорит ученый, и Эрик вскидывает на него взгляд. — Разрушения распространяются волнами, — повторяет тот. — Словно широкой приливной волной — всё дальше и дальше от источника. И скоро затронет школу, мой король. Я настаиваю на отмене…

Эрик не слушает.

Волнами. Не так уж она и безумна, а?

Волнами. Она знала!

Волнами!..

Она налетает на него, когда дверь открывается. Держать ее сложно — всё бьется и бьется, пытается прорваться мимо.

— Я слушаю! — удерживая ее руки, кричит Эрик, потому что говорить спокойно сил нет.

И принцесса замирает в его руках, дышит тяжело, сжимает в кулаки обмотанные окровавленными бинтами ладони, медленно поднимает напряженный взгляд и говори тихо:

— Мне нужно в школу. Остановить.

Эрик отпускает ее — медленно, отходит с ее дороги, пропуская, а она смотрит на него взглядом дикого зверя, который засиделся в клетке, смотрит вниз на ступени, снова на него… и бежит. Как же она бежит!..

— Не задерживать принцессу! — коротко приказывает он и спешит следом.

Она почти летит — легкая, быстрая, гибкая, словно черная пантера… народ расступается перед ней, людей разгоняют охранницы, а Эрик спешит следом, машинально отмечая, как принцесса ухватывает с чьей-то руки переговорник, вытаскивает что-то из волос, на бегу, не сбавляя темп, начинает что-то крутить… Странно это, странно. И может, город рухнет сегодня!..

Но Эрик слишком устал. Он не мешает. Только спешит за ней, направляющейся к школе.

…технологии Ваканды все еще остаются для него чем-то странным. Он не понимает, зачем было мазать переговорник кровью, зачем эту кровь мазать по панели здания школы, зачем…

А может незачем? Принцесса безумна. Безумие накатывает на нее — волнами. Город рушится — волнами. И Эрик чувствует, что его вот-вот погребет волной прибоя. И слышит этот гул. И слышит этот треск.

— Эвакуация! — кричит охрана. — Уходите-уходите!..

Не он один.

Народ начинает паниковать, бежать, а принцесса всё сидит у панели школы, всё что-то делает.

— Город рухнет? — подходит к ней Эрик.

Голос его… смиренный.

— Мой город не рухнет, — смотрит на него принцесса, и глаза ее — ясные, чистые и разумные.

А вокруг все гудит и трещит. И Эрик стоит рядом с ней, понимая, что устал, что у него нет сил куда-то бежать и кого-то спасать. Охрана бросается к нему — увести. И гул стихает.

На Шури смотрят все.

— Мой город не рухнет, — повторяет она, глядя только на Эрика.

И падает. Эрик держит ее на руках, и взгляд у нее — мутный, она словно не здесь, не сознает ни себя, ни где она. Волна прошла. Он несет ее на руках в ее башню, потому что не до конца уверен, что, очнувшись, принцесса не пожелает уничтожить этот город. Люди расступаются, пропуская их — даже охраны не нужно. Король Ваканды несет принцессу на руках. То еще зрелище.

— Принцесса спасла нас? — спрашивает кто-то за его спиной.

И Эрику смеяться хочется. Они ненавидели ее за то, что их город рушился. А что сейчас? Сейчас они будут боготворить ее за то, что в миг просветления она решила иначе?..

А что будет, когда придет другая волна?..

— Город не рухнет, — отвечает он, когда вопрос повторяется. — Это всё, что вам всегда было интересно.

Город не рухнет, пока принцесса будет того желать.

И он ничего с этим не сделает.


	8. Голос ее безумия

Люди проходят толпами, по одному, семьями. Оставляют что-то у подножия башни. И уходят.

— Они меня ненавидят? — спрашивает Шури, вцепившись в оконную раму побелевшими пальцами.

— Разве тебе не все равно? — говорит ее безумие ей на ухо.

Она не уверена, чей голос звучит сегодня в ее голове. В последние дни с ней говорит брат. Но иногда приходит даже отец. Этот голос — что-то среднее между ними.

— Не знаю, — признается она. — Они всегда любили меня… А вчера, когда я бежала… Эти взгляды… Они так… ненавидели меня. Это было больно.

— Им тоже было больно, — отзывается ее безумие. — Их город рушился…

— Мой город рушился, — возражает Шури. — Мой город рушился. Но я не позволила ему рухнуть. Я… — Она закрывает глаза. — Я вспомнила, почему город рушился. Почему ему нельзя быть долго без меня. Она такая… она разумная. Просто немного нестабильна. Просто… еще ребенок. Так бывает. Понимаешь?.. Дети обычно капризничают, если надолго разлучать их с матерью.

— Твой город — твое дитя? — спрашивает голос, и Шури улыбается:

— Да. Мой город — мое дитя. Самое прекрасное и совершенное… Моя прекрасная Ваканда…

Голова кружится, и приходится сильней вцепиться в оконную раму, чтобы не упасть, но кто-то обнимает ее сзади за плечи. Шури поднимает голову, чуть оборачиваясь. Сердце замирает в груди, а горло сжимает спазм, потому что ей в глаза смотрит ее враг. Он держит ее, не позволяет упасть и никак не отводит взгляд.

— Тебе не стоило вставать, принцесса, — говорит он, и у него — голос ее безумия.

Шури отстраненно кивает. Ее пальцы, всё так же держащиеся за оконную раму, осторожно разжимают. Медленно, ласково, поглаживая, прося:

— Ну же, принцесса, отпусти. Тебе нужно прилечь. Ты такая тонкая, такая легкая… Ты опять ничего не ешь?..

Шури снова вцепляется в оконную раму и смотрит вниз, на людей.

— Город не падет, — говорит она, пытаясь стоять ровно, пытаясь отстраниться от своего врага. — Люди любят тебя…

— Люди любят тебя, — шепчет голос ее безумия, — они приходят, чтобы отблагодарить… И ты должна быть достаточно сильна, чтобы держать этот город в узде, принцесса. Отпусти, тебе нужно прилечь.

Шури только тонко охает, когда ее подхватывают на руки и несут — как тогда — в постель. Она отворачивает лицо, но не спорит и больше даже не шевелится по своей воле, позволяя уложить себя и накрыть тонким покрывалом.

И хотя враг уходит после получаса безуспешных попыток поговорить, Шури от этого не легче. Она всё равно не останется одна — с ней теперь постоянно ее безумие. Вот только у нее есть проблема.

У ее безумия появился новый голос.


	9. Крик

По меркам Эрика — по меркам всего остального мира — Шури была гениальна. Она интегрировала слепок собственного разума в системы города, чтобы тот мог самостоятельно принять решения в случаях ЧП. Не до конца. Не во все системы. Далеко не во все.

По мнению Ваканды…

— Странная недоработка, — хмыкает ученый. — Странно, что система обратилась против всего города.

Эрик, например, ничего странного не видит. Он помнит себя пятилетним потерявшимся в гипермаркете ребенком, который не знал, где его мама.

— Что делают дети для привлечения внимания? — спрашивает Эрик, постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику трона.

— Что?.. — хмурится ученый.

— Ну же, — подбадривает король. — Что делают дети, если они потеряли маму, если никто не обращает на них внимания и они стоят посреди толпы незнакомцев?

Ученый молчит, хмурясь. То ли он не помнит себя ребенком, то ли просто давно не видел детей. Эрик хмыкает. Ему на мгновение становится интересно — терялась ли принцесса — дитя, которое должны были беречь пуще зеницы ока, в гостеприимном городе. Терялась ли она? Видимо, терялась, потому что поняла, что это.

— Всё громче и громче, — говорит Эрик, — волнами от источника… Криком, который не понял ни один из вас!..

В его голосе слышна насмешка. И отголоски ярости.

Почему безумная принцесса поняла, что город кричит, а штат ученых — нет?.. Потому что только принцесса могла допустить саму мысль, что город кричал?.. Эрик качает головой и открывает дверь комнаты в башне.

Принцесса стоит у окна и не смотрит на него.

— Пойдем, — сжимает тонкие плечи Эрик. — Успокой свой город… и дай ему голос, чтобы мы тоже могли чувствовать его крик.

— Ее, — оборачивается принцесса на него. — И я не знаю, какой голос подойдет Ваканде.

Она легко сбрасывает его руки со своих плеч и идет в свою мастерскую, где, конечно, за ней будут присматривать ученые, где будет охрана… да и он сам ни на миг не отлучится, пытаясь понять — рушит ли этот город принцесса или дает ему возможность кричать.


	10. Навеки

Принцесса работает — легко, словно не было этих месяцев, этого плена, смены власти, смерти ее семьи. Только работая, она забывает об этом. Забывает обо всем.

— Когда ты ела? — спрашивает Эрик, и взгляд у Шури отстраненный, погруженный в расчеты и уравнения. — Эй, принцесса. — Он ловит ее тонкие пальцы. — Когда ты ела? — Она всё не отвечает, шепча одной ей ясные слова. — Когда она ела? — мягко требует Эрик у ученых, что толпой окружают Шури. — Ну?

— Утром, — пожимает плечами ученый.

Четырнадцать часов назад, когда ее привели в лабораторию. Эрик понимает, что не должен давить сейчас, когда разум принцессы хрупок. Он не может заставить ее есть. Не может заставить ничего делать. Она сейчас такая… надави — сломается. И уже ничего не восстановишь. И ее разум рухнет…, а следом рухнет город.

— Принцесса тает, — говорят люди. — Город снова начинает жить, а принцесса тает.

И это так. Эрик не приближается к ней близко, позволяя охранницам уговорить ее поесть, поспать, умыться… Словно всё, что горело и звенело в этой яростной и гордой принцессе ускользает, переходит в этот город, а Ваканда наполняется жизнью и силой, ширится, растет, шепчет металлизированным, но узнаваемым голосом:

— Мой король.

Когда Эрик слышит это в первый раз, он ломает стакан с водой. Глупо-шаблонно, но так — голос слишком живой, слишком знакомый, чтобы звать его королем. Для этого голоса — он никогда не был королем, никогда не будет. И сейчас он слышит это… и срывается.

— Кто будет ненавидеть меня? — трясет он принцессу. — Кто будет мстить за твою семью?! Кто разрушит этот город, только бы он мне не достался?..

Принцесса смотрит на него потухшим взглядом. Ее полный металла и насмешки голос доносится из динамиков.

Это… неожиданно больно.

Эрик держит ее за руку, и Шури идет. Она позволяет вести себя, она смотрит с самой вершины скалы на город, что раскинулся под ними — и дальше, и больше, эти земли, их земли…

— Будь со мной, принцесса, — шепчет Эрик. — Будь со мной. Не ускользай. Ненавидь. Не уходи.

Принцесса смотрит на него с горькой улыбкой и говорит:

— Я никуда не уйду. Я — навеки останусь Вакандой.

И Эрику кажется, что его город только что разлетелся на осколки.


	11. Мастерская

Шури начинают оставлять в мастерской одну, когда ее враг успокаивается — в ней нет больше ничего, что может противостоять ему. Он больше не смеется над ней, не показывает, как зависима она от него, не угрожает убить — только смотрит странно, просит есть и спать. Он заботлив сейчас, ее враг… и в том его поражение.

Уйти в себя оказывается легко — она всегда становится чуть меньше собой, когда работает, когда полностью в своих мыслях… Это легко. Сложно видеть глаза ее врага, полные осколков и обломков, полные вины и сожаления. Шури… не понимает. Она думала, что он переступит через это и пойдет дальше.

— Мне не хватает твоей ненависти, — звучит странно.

Но она думает, что ей так же будет не хватать ее врага, когда подойдет время его падения. У Ваканды были не только короли в стародавние времена… Иногда на трон садились королевы.

— Твоя мастерская полна призраков, — говорит мать за плечом, а Шури смотрит и видит, как брат впервые подходит к своим новым костюмам.

Они — призраки ее сознания. И их нужно изгнать, чтобы безумие не владело ей. Не то, чтобы оно навсегда уйдет, нет.

— Мне нужна поддержка, — говорит Шури.

Ее мертвая семья, ее родные призраки шепчут, соглашаясь. Сами они ничем помочь не могут. Они мертвы… Но у нее есть и живые должники. Шури начинают оставлять в мастерской одну. И сама Ваканда говорит ее голосом. И проекции у нее достаточно четкие. И… ей интересно, что будет, когда ее враг поймет, что все выходы из мастерской знает тоже только она.


	12. Бой

Белый Волк с чистым ее стараниями разумом и новой рукой, Капитан, который больше не носит звездно-полосатый флаг, светловолосая женщина, зовущая себя Черной Вдовой. Мало? Мало. Но силы в них столько… на сотню людей, кажется, хватит.

Она ведет их за собой — гордая принцесса Ваканды, и глаза ее горят.

— Пришла убивать меня? — спрашивает Эрик, выходя к ней, стоящей перед его дворцом.

— Пришла сразиться за трон моей страны, самозваный король, — отвечает принцесса, и голова ее гордо поднята.

Эрику бы сразиться с кем-то из чужаков, что она привела с собой, с кем-то из дикарей, которых она очаровала своим пламенным безумием, оплела своими пропитанными гордостью и жаждой мести словами, вооружила и привела сюда.

Но нет.

Король Ваканды выходит на бой только против ее Принцессы.

Весь остальной мир, все остальные — это не важно, это пустое, пусть дерутся, рвут друг другу глотки, сражаются за их жажду мести — за его месть, что привела его на трон, за ее месть, что привела ее в этот бой.

— Какая же ты гордая, — говорит он в лицо своей врагини, — сильная, готовая биться до последнего…

— А ты разве иной? — смеется принцесса, и его доспех рушится под ее ударами, кровь бежит по телу, но это не важно, это не важно… не сейчас. — Мы хотим, чтобы этот город выстоял. Но он будет жить, только если падет один из нас.

Эрик усмехается — слишком похожие, слишком гордые и переполненные жаждой мести. Таким, как они, не простить, не уйти — только до конца, до победного, до чьей-то смерти.

— Город говорит твоим голосом, — напоминает он. — Как только ты умрешь, он замолчит?

— Он будет говорить в любом случае и будет подчинен тому, кто сидит на троне, — уверенно отвечает Шури. — Этот город — вот главный трофей.

И она будет драться за свой город до последнего. Как и он — за свой. За свой город, за свой мир. И кому-то из них придется пройтись по осколкам чужого, кому-то из них придется жить с кровью на руках… Ему или ей.

Ему?..

Или ей?..

Король Ваканды смеется. И идет в последний бой против Принцессы.


	13. Конец

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мне было... странно писать эту работу. Мне было странно завершать ее.  
> Но я сказала всё, что хотела. Сказала всё, что могла.
> 
> И да, финала два. Вы можете выбрать для себя один из них... я так и не смогла.
> 
> Удачи и чаю,  
> Я.

Когда ее враг понимает, что самый прочный доспех не спасает от той, что этот доспех создала, уже поздно.

Он стоит перед ней — раненный, умирающий, коленопреклоненный, побежденный… и принимающий спокойно свою судьбу. И мнится Шури, что свою судьбу, свою смерть, он готов принять только из ее рук. И она дарит своему врагу ее легкой, бережной, и сладко вытекающей из его жил вместе с кровью — почти безболезненно, почти.

— Я скучал, принцесса, — улыбается ее враг, держась за ее локти — когти ее перчаток погружены ему под ребра и сама она склонена к нему. — Рад, что ты вернулась.

Ваканда смотрит на них — бескрайним небом, раскинувшимися вдалеке землями, прекрасным городом и людьми, которые остановили свой бой, чтобы смотреть, как уходит их побежденный… Король. И почти впервые Шури может признать это — он был Королем этой страны. И он правил ею. И пусть взял он ее через кровь и смерть, но он был Королем.

А она была просто слишком гордой Принцессой, которая не пожелала склониться перед ним, перед своим врагом, что разбил ее мир на осколки, что ненавидел ее, что был готов спасти ее — тогда, в конце, когда осознал, что она безумна и всё больше погружается в свое безумие, он был готов спасти ее, вытащил из башни, тряс, злился, надеялся вновь увидеть ее гордость и ярость.

Увидел?..

— Ты будешь скучать по мне, принцесса? — спрашивает ее враг, и на губах его пузырится кровь. Он кашляет, но рук ее не отпускает, вцепляется до боли, до синяков. — Ты будешь скучать по мне?

Мертвым не лгут. А он почти мертв. И Шури склоняется к нему и, оставив тепло поцелуя на его лбу, тихо говорит:

— Да.

И глубже вгоняет когти. У Ваканды не может быть Принцессы и Короля. Не сейчас. Не для них.

— Я буду скучать, — говорит Шури.

И глаза Короля медленно закрываются.

— Я буду ненавидеть тебя, буду желать тебе мучений в посмертии, буду злиться, но буду скучать.

Король Ваканды улыбается, уходя. И Шури позволяет ему эту улыбку. Шури позволяет ему быть — и умереть — тем, кем он был. Королем.

Ваканде придется пройти долгий путь, убрать вибраниум из этого мира, восстановить хрупкий баланс. И Шури готова к этому. Она справится. Она должна справиться. Она распрямляет спину и поднимает голову под этими бескрайними небесами родной страны.

— Всё будет хорошо, — встает за ее правым плечом брат. — Ты справишься.

— Справишься, — шепчет из-за левого столь ненавистный, но сейчас необходимый голос. — Как же иначе, а, моя гордая и сильная Принцесса? Как иначе?..

И Шури не спорит со своими безумием.

 

/Финал (почти) альтернативный. Вероятный.  
Если вы согласны с победой Шури, то не читайте его./

— Так она хотела, да? — усмехается Эрик. — Шури, она хотела взять этот трон себе, но… признавала за мной власть?

— Да, мой король, — склоняется перед ним проекция принцессы — искусственный интеллект города. Эрик зовет ее «Шури». Хотя почти никогда не звал так принцессу. — Именно о том были ее помыслы.

— Вернуть оружие в Ваканду, не позволить миру рухнуть, балансируя на грани своего безумия, править, — задумчиво перечисляет он.

— Да, мой король, — шепчет искусственный интеллект, и он поклясться готов, что в голосе слышится сожаление.

— У нее бы получилось? — уточняет он, подходя к панорамному окну.

— Да, мой король, — в третий раз повторяет Шури, и в голосе ее — скорбь.

Эрик кивает, глядя вниз, на свой город, который он — дважды — взял в битве. Он не рухнет. Не упадет. Но…

…Принцесса Ваканды — гордая, сильная и не сдавшаяся — спит ныне в склепе, что был построен на месте ее башни. И Эрик видит его, видит, и мысленно дорисовывает очертания башни и окно, в котором можно было бы увидеть единственную обитательницу этой башни…

Шрамы на боках болят. И Эрику кажется, что город шатается.


End file.
